


绝配（R)

by typo_zz



Category: bjyx博君一肖, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typo_zz/pseuds/typo_zz
Summary: 极致简单的先做后爱和见色起意的一见钟情
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 35





	1. C1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 极致简单的先做后爱和见色起意的一见钟情

C1.

上海红灯区中有家青楼，起的是个洋名。  
  
叫什么carpe diem。  
  
外观金碧辉煌的，乍一看，像是个高级餐厅。  
  
几乎全市的少爷公子们都爱在这戏耍逗留，将自己宝贵的子孙大方的留在这边的房间里，留在艳丽小姐们白花花的大腿上。  
  
这里，还有个不成文的规矩。  
  
不可重复交欢于同一人。  
  
所有的一切，都是一次性的。一次性的情爱，一次性的爽快。今天你身下的青青也许就是明天别人怀里的思思，谁都不会知晓，与你共赴云雾的到底是何人。  
  
这里是值得放纵的天堂。  
  


  
  
  
王一博并非是到这地界儿来买春的。  
  
当他第一只脚迈入这栋吸人眼球的小洋楼里时，便知，他这是进了盘丝洞了。  
  
那些穿着暴露妖艳的小姐一个个拿着把花花绿绿的扇子，在王一博耳边呼扇来呼扇去，将自己樱桃小嘴里的热气全打在了王一博的脸上。  
  
“小郎君，你瞧上了哪个姑娘？”  
  
“瞧上哪个就牵哪根绳子，都是一路人，别害羞。”  
  
那人羞怯的将一把红绳放入王一博的大手中，还用自己染得殷红的指甲在他手中画了个圈。银铃般的声音一遍遍的荡在王一博耳边，那人说罢还底喘了声，王一博的耳尖瞬间赧红了。  
  
“我不点客。”  
  
说完，又好似想起了什么，  
  
“来一瓶你们这最贵的酒便好。”  
  
他将自己风衣内侧的钞票取了出来拍在桌子上。都是崭新新的票子。还都是美元。  
  
她吞了口口水，将放光的眼扥了回来，瞧着王一博，说道， “这···官人，不管你有多少票子，来这，是必定要宠幸我们小姐的。”  
  
王一博不耐烦的皱了皱眉，  
  
“我现在要去方便一下，等我回来再说。”  
  
那小姐尖这指头，抓着手里的方巾，搅来搅去，一副做不了主的模样。  
  
王一博将大衣脱了去，里面洁白的衬衣外套了个英伦风的条纹马甲，金色的领撑反射着绮靡的灯光，叫人好是恍惚。  
  
他大步的朝着人群后的厕所走去，随着面前搂抱且来回抚摸的两人，一同进去了。  
  
还没到隔间，就听见那人说道，  
  
“宝贝儿，你屁股真俏。”  
  
“曹公子，你好讨厌。”  
  
娇滴滴的女声传入了王一博的耳中，不由得让他打了个寒颤。他顿了下来，将刚刚抬起的脚缓缓地放了下去。一转头，恰好瞧见自己身旁的洗手池前有一穿旗袍的小姐，正调整着自己的妆容。  
  
他不假思索的伸手一扯，将她搂入怀中，进了厕所。  
  
那人还没缓过神来，便被王一博摁在了那两人一旁的墙上，开始忘情的吻起来，发出啧啧的水声。听起来叫人脸红。  
  
王一博身边的两人好似有意要去攀比，更甚一步的开始解起自己身上衣服。王一博的眼睛瞄着男人将腰带解开，枪包随着裤子坠到小腿，正准备翻云覆雨时，他掏出别在自己腰后的手枪，安好消音器，朝着男人后脑就是一枪。  
  
枪声被淹没在震耳欲聋的音响声中。  
  
男人身子瘫在面前小姐的身上。王一博快步走去，一掌劈晕了正欲尖叫的女人，拉着被自己拽进来的人，走了出去。  
  
他拿着枪，抵着那人的后腰，嘴唇挨着她的耳朵，  
  
“你要是说出去，就没命了。”  
  
她倒是想个没事人一样，抓着王一博放在自己腰窝处的手，伸向自己的身下。  
  
“那就看小官人给不给我这个机会了。”  
  
等摸到那处硬挺挺的东西时，王一博罕见的愣住了。  
  
妈的，自己刚刚亲的，是个男人。  


  
  
  
  
  
  
“你怎么这么大···”  
  
那人双腿卡着王一博的腰，一手抓着王一博的性器，一手掰着自己的臀肉。  
  
堪堪只是进了个头，就把他的半条命要了。  
  
“小官人，你枕头下有润膏，取出来，给我涂一点。”  
  
王一博探手，摸到一小铁盒子。是谢馥春的香脂。  
  
“我···涂哪。”  
  
“嘿嘿，小官人，你别告诉我，你没肏过别人啊，我可不信。”  
  
他眼睛忽灵儿，媚了一眼王一博。  
  
“···”  
  
他瞧着王一博真的没动作了，支起了上半身，一手勾住王一博的脖子，嘴唇递向王一博的耳孔，  
  
“小官人想想，你接下来要进哪呢，是在你耳边的销魂窟，还是我身下的无底洞，嗯？”  
  
微扬的尾音和吐出的热气像是有脚一般的沿着血管，跑进了王一博的心底。  
  
“都要。”  
  
那人轻声笑道，  
  
“小官人，你说什么？”  
  
“我说，”  
  
王一博掀开铁盒盖子，动作粗暴的往身下人的菊穴草草抹去，  
  
“我、都、要。”  
  
说完，一个挺身，将自己完全，撞了进去。  
  
他倒抽了一口凉气，圆润的指甲将王一博的后背抠出了几道血痕，咬着泛白的下嘴唇，  
  
“官人，我半条命都搭在你命根子上了，过会儿，待我好些。”  
  
他的眼里满是氤氲的雾气，泛红的眼角使王一博升起阵阵凌虐欲。  
  
王一博正准备抽动时，身下人制止了他的行为。他牵起王一博扶着自己腰的手，沿向身下，摸到两人交合的地儿。王一博看着刚刚还紧闭的小嘴现在正一张一张的吃着自己的阳物，周身褶皱全被撑平了，泛着白。  
  
“小官人，再别大啦，奴家要吃不下了。”  
  
他搂着王一博，  
  
“小官人，亲亲我。先亲亲我，边亲边试着动动。”  
  
他望向王一博的眸子，鲜红的小舌舔舐着自己的两片薄唇，活似一只欲与人交媾吸食精气的妖精。他夹了夹王一博的性器，仿佛能感受到那暴起的根根血管。  
  
“小官人，奴家上面的小嘴，也好馋啊。”  
  
“干死你。”  
  
王一博如同没进食的饿狼般，凶猛的不留情面的撕咬着面前的两片红肉。他无师自通的开始抠挖起面前人身上的两颗红豆大小的茱萸。  
  
“嗯···小官人···动动···”  
  
先是一下，囊袋拍向了面前丰腴的臀肉，发出啪的一声。  
  
“小官人，你不会是不行吧。”  
  
他眯着眼，用手指一点点的划过王一博的胸膛。上来，又下去。再是一个轮回。  
  
“你不行换我···”  
  
话还没说完，王一博几个挺身，硬生生的叫他住了嘴。  
  
“谁说我不行。”  
  
有时猛地几下，那鸡蛋大小的囊袋拍的他雪白的屁股通红。  
  
“呜···太深了···吃不下了···”  
  
他喘着，突然，倏的一下，他叫了声，和之前的撩拨和底喘都大相径庭。  
  
“啊···那里···”  
  
王一博凭着记忆，又顶了上去。身下的人像一只在案板上跳腾的鱼一般痉挛着，  
  
“别···小官人，别这样···我受不住的···”  
  
“我不行？”  
  
他突然茅塞顿开，一个劲儿的朝着那一点撞去，又狠又猛，来回捻弄着，  
  
“好官人，好哥哥，亲哥哥，放了我吧···我真不···”  
  
王一博一手握住了他的性器，上下滑动着，大拇指抚弄抠挖着上面一点小洞，嘴也不闲着，叼着他的奶头撕咬，吸吮，拿自己尖起的虎牙反复磨着奶缝，  
  
“不成···别···奶头要被吸掉了···呜···没奶的···”  
  
“有。”  
  
“我哪里有奶啊。”  
  
他连小官人也不叫了，红着眼瞪着王一博。像只被欺负狠了的兔子。  
  
“我说有，就有。”  
  
王一博身下的动作又狠了几分。撞得仿佛肠子都要被搅坏了。他一手扶向自己的肚子，摸了摸，  
  
“呜···都能摸出形来了···轻点，小官人···嗯···我怀不了孕的。”  
  
王一博看着他捂着肚子的手，突然生出一坏点子。他伸出大掌，抚上那只小手，忽的发了力，向下按去，同时下身的动作也加快了几分。  
  
“啊···要死了···”  
  
那人突然尖声叫了起来，脖子向后昂去，漏出脆弱的颈部。像一只天鹅般。左侧的血管突突的跳着，王一博伸头，吻上血管。他一点一点的舐着，顺着纹路，舔到了锁骨处。  
  
“有没有奶。”  
  
“有···”  
  
那人抓着王一博的肩膀，脸埋在他的肩窝处，  
  
“会不会怀孕。”  
  
“会···呜···”  
  
又是一阵痉挛，他射了。射了自己和王一博一身。  
  
他攀着王一博的脖子，小声喃喃道，  
  
“你好凶···”  
  
语气委屈的仿佛能哭出来，不过也确实哭了。脸颊上的水渍还是王一博舔掉的。  
  
王一博将性器抽了出来，又是一声呻吟，叫的让人骨头发软。  
  
“还有上面的。”  
  
那根如同火棍般的器物顶在他的嘴边，腥咸的气味传进了几乎失去意识的身下人的鼻腔里，  
  
“小官人，你还真是一板一眼的打很啊。”  
  
他嗔了一眼王一博，张开了那红润的唇，将王一博傲人的阳器，吃了进去。他格外生涩的含着器物，上下滑动了起来。口涎顺着嘴角滴滴哒哒的，全部落在了他们压着的大红褥子上，好一片印迹。  
  
虽说动作生涩，但理论知识好似是完全够的。他一边含着，一边将含不下的部分用手好生安慰着，倒是做到了不偏不倚。两颗囊袋在手里来回晃动抚摸着，王一博舒服的发出了阵阵喟叹。  
  
猛地，王一博几个挺身，将自己的性器撞进了他的嘴里，前面的柱头卡进了他的喉咙。他想吐出来，可是有不敢违拗王一博，只好可怜兮兮的望着他。眼角又溢出几滴眼泪。  
  
终于，在几个挺弄下，王一博泄了身。部分顺着身下人的食道流进了胃里，剩余的便全挂在他的嘴角，脸颊，以及刚刚落泪的微红眼角处。  
  
王一博伸出了拇指，抹掉了他脸上的精液。突然，他一把抓住了王一博的手，一口含住了王一博的拇指。上下吸吮着，仿佛新的一场性交一般。  
  
咕咚一声，全数收于他的囊中。  
  
他仿佛一只餍足的妖精，倚在床沿边，嫣红的小舌划过整个唇瓣，抿了抿唇，发出啵的一声。  
  
王一博发现，他的唇边有一枚小痣，攀在嘴角。  
  
他又俯身上去，  
  
“小官人，我真的受不住了，我还是个雏，您饶了我吧。”  
  
“我···”  
  
他难得的顿了下来，  
  
“怎么啦，小官人。”  
  
他又重新揽住了王一博的脖子，将他圈向了自己。  
  
“我可以亲亲你吗。”  
  
王一博小心翼翼的模样倒是叫他心底发软，仿佛一团绒球滚过般。  
  
“好啊。”  
  
他闭上了眼，等了片刻，见王一博没动作，又睁开了眼，问道，  
  
“小官人，你不是要亲亲我嘛，怎么，反悔了还是···”  
  
“我···”  
  
王一博又赧红了耳尖，  
  
“我又硬了···”  
  
他笑出了声，如同梅子汤般的沁人心脾的声音，传入了王一博的耳里，  
  
“那就，最后一次了噢，在不可以多了。”  
  
王一博低头，吻上了刚刚肖想的那颗唇下痣。  
  
他隐约听到，那人给他说，他叫阿战。  
  
“小官人，我叫阿战，记住了哦。”

TBC.  
  
  
  



	2. C2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 干坏事就对了

“小官人，再别来了，你找的什么阿赞不在的。”

一姐姐拿着扇子扑扇着王一博。

“不是阿赞，是阿战。”

“我须得将此物还予他。”

王一博也不走，也不叫新的小姐陪她，就在上次的那个位置，一动不动的坐着。他手里紧握着一截耳饰，闪闪发光的。他今日难得的没穿西装风衣，倒是一身深蓝色的绸缎长衫，头发也并未用发胶抓起来，随其散漫的搭在耳边。

“小官人，那你总得吃些东西吧，光喝洋酒是会坏肚子的。”

“不用，谢谢。”

王一博礼貌的对她点了点头，婉拒了她的好意。

这已经是王一博在这里守的第五天了。

连阿战影子都没瞧见，更别说是人了。

倒是做梦常有瞧见，瞧见他伏在自己耳侧，轻声呢喃到，

“小官人，找我来的啊。”

笑的仍是那般好看耀眼。不过等被子一掀，却又是赧自己一脸红。许久再未梦遗过的他，这几日像是找了道般，天天如此。那人穿着大红肚兜，两根细线系在修长的脖颈上，胸前的两点茱萸凸起，外披一层薄纱，双腿交叠在一起。

“小官人，我美吗。”

像是只成了精的妖怪，一双勾人的含水眸子泻出一片旖旎。他将头倚上王一博的胸前，一手点在他的唇上，指尖顺着唇肉轻轻下滑，带过下巴，向着微开的衣襟抚去，

“恩客，你顶到奴家了。”

他佯装怒意，对着王一博娇嗔道。

倒是好一郎情我愿的艳丽春景。正当王一博想用手逮住那柳叶般的蛮腰时，被打断了。

不远处的舞池边，有一男女正拉扯，颇有要打起的架势。

“小婊子，你就是一陪睡小姐，给大爷装个哪门子的烈女贞洁。”

撕拉一声，那人一把便扯掉了小姐身上的旗袍。露出一凤鸾交合的红肚兜来。侧面望去，倒是隐约能瞧见一副雪白的双乳，挺立着，晃动着。

那小姐脸上挂满了泪珠，一时不知该是捂脸还是遮羞。微微的啜泣着。周围咒骂声，私语声不断，吵的令人头大。

“怎么了倒是。”

三楼楼梯边倚着的人吸了口手里托着的烟杆，声音清清冷冷，一字一句的朝楼下砸去。

“姑娘说她不愿意，你听不懂？”

那人扭动着腰肢，身上搭着一暗红色的绸面披肩。踩着双浅口漆皮高跟鞋，踏着光面洁白的大理石瓷砖，缓步走了下来。

周围鸦雀无声，只是定眼瞧着那天仙似的人步步生风的走下来。

王一博眯着眼，仔细瞧着那人。似是有种说不清道不明的熟悉感。

“你是谁？我的事与你何干？劝你别狗拿耗子多管闲事！”

那男人挺着自己的肚皮，在下面跳脚道。

“我们这里姑娘的事，就是我的事。”

终于，最后一台阶，被他迈完了。

“来人，送客。”

他抬手，向后勾了勾，顿时，涌出一批身穿黑色黑布马褂的人，手中都持着枪，对象那人的首级。啪嗒几声，枪全都被上了膛。

“你可知晓我是谁！我是华堂商场张华堂的小儿子！你要敢动我，你就死定了！”

“哦，好大的来头。”

那人听到这人的话语后，便松了手中刚刚紧握那小姐的旗袍领口，转手摸向对面人的面颊。

“美人，我张念祥也不是什么小肚鸡肠之辈，如果你肯和我睡一晚，我就大人不记小人过，这事咱们一笔勾销。”

“你，可当真如此？”

那人扬了扬眉，对着张念祥的眸子。那眸子倒是令人作呕，因为肥胖而堆积在一起的脂肪将原本就不大的眼又硬是挤小了几分，而其中油腻的散发着臭气的情欲味道，又不由得令他皱了皱眉。

还没等那人发话，一声枪响传来。

张念祥直勾勾的摔在了地上。脑后有一血洞，血浆和脑液汩汩的向外留着。

王一博开枪了。

他受不了自己肖想了几日同仙人般的人儿被一蝼蚁这般侮辱。他现在恨不得将那人拖去好生洗刷一番，将张念祥那散发恶臭气味的眼神洗去。

王一博就定眼看着那人，死死地盯着，仿佛要看出一窟窿来。

尽管王一博被淹没在人群中，那人也能感到如恶虎般的光射在自己身上。他悄声的叹了口气，朝着王一博走去。

所有人都给他让开了路。

快到王一博身前，他又猛吸了一口烟杆，点点火星燃起。

他伏到王一博身前，对他吐了口烟气，

“小朋友，大庭广众之下杀人，是犯法的。”

“我知。”

王一博答道。

“那你···”

还未等他说完，王一博倒是抓起了他软嫩的小手，

“还你。”

他将自己刚刚攥在手里的耳坠子塞进了面前人的手里，随后一把起了衣服，扭头就走。

没走几步，后面的人倒是发话了，还是那熟悉的声音，同上次交欢时一般，

“小官人，”

“你还没宠幸我们这的小姐呢。”

王一博定了身。那人走到了他身前，将自己的手放入了他的手心。

“你看我如何。”

他的红唇轻启 ，眉眼带笑的望着他。

王一博一把拉住了他，将他塞进自己怀里，凶狠的啃咬着怀里人的小嘴。那人哼哼唧唧的，也不推脱，将自己灵活的舌缠向了那人。倒是好一番春色。等到王一博缓和过来后，那人又啄了啄王一博的唇，对所有人说道，

“今我心情甚好，所有人的单，全免了。”

语罢，便拉着王一博，上了三楼。

一进门，王一博将他抵在了门背后，一腿卡在那人双腿间。

“为何。”

“什么为何？”

“为何不认我。”

那人倒是不惧，望着王一博发狠的眸子，咯咯笑道，

“小官人倒是有所不知，”

他点着王一博高挺的鼻尖，说，

“恩客不可重复宠幸与同一人。”

“那你现在又为何···”

他嘴角带笑，贴向王一博的耳边，

“报恩的话，就是另一回事了。”

他将自己的唇覆上王一博，

“官人，你可想要？”

他扶着那人的大手，攀上自己胸口一排整齐的盘口，

“小官人，这次不收费，但你须得将上次的费用补上。”

“好。”

王一博的眼里似是要喷出火来，他并没有那人肆意撩拨的这般耐心，两手发力，一扯，那上好料子的一身旗袍便毁了。

“小官人倒是好生心急。”

他嗔着王一博，

“王一博。”

“嗯？”

“我说，”

王一博一把扥下这人的底裤，摸向这人浑圆的臀，

“我叫王一博。”

啪的一声，清脆而响亮，似是绕梁般的，盘旋在这人的耳边，

“小官人，轻点打。”

又是一声，刚刚本就下手有点重，这下便是更重了，打的那两坨软肉来回晃动。

“再叫。”

“小官人···”

这下，像是发了狠力，拍的两边的屁股蛋子略略发红，

“再叫。”

“呜··好哥哥··好官人，饶了我···呜···好痛···”

猛地，王一博将挂在这人胸前破烂的旗袍脱了去，当做绳子般将他的双臂绑了起来。他试着挣了挣，发现根本解不开，反倒是愈发愈的紧了起来。

“没用的，你挣不脱。”

王一博的眼中闪过几分阴狠邪戾，一把将他推上卧房中的榻上，抡起大掌就是几下，打的那人浑身发颤，前头的性器倒是颤颤巍巍的抬起了头，

“小官人···别打了···我错了···求求你···呜···好痛···”

他哪受过这般凌辱，每日都是坐在自己的这间卧房中整整账本，闲事下去转达一圈，给自己找点事情做，上次开荤后，王一博并没将自己的东西清出，留在了他的腹里，他也不知道，结果竟是好生折腾了他一番。

“你叫错了。”

王一博此刻像一未得到糖果的小孩一般，和自己面前的这两坨棉花般的软肉较着劲儿，

“···一博，好一博，一博哥哥，博哥哥，饶了我···饶了奴家···呜···”

又是几掌，那丰腴的臀肉像是湖中的水一般，泛起阵阵肉浪，后穴的小嘴也一张一合的，倒是溢出了点点水渍，王一博看着那小洞，倒是痴迷。

“好一博···插插我···好不好···奴家里面痒的打很···求求你了··一博···小官人···”

王一博伸出一指，捅了进去，

“你又唤何。”

“阿战，我唤阿战。”

猛地，王一博又将手指抽了回去，他自己窸窸窣窣的不知倒腾着什么，空留那销魂小洞一张一合的，

“一博···呜···进来···”

“你骗我。”

突然，他感觉自己身下有一冰冷的铁器来回滑动着，愣了片刻，便知那是何物。

“王一博！别，别，会死人的。”

他努力并着自己身后的小嘴，不让那器物进来。可终究是抵不过那人的捅弄，

“你骗我。”

“我没骗你···嗯啊···”

他的后处虽是留有水渍，但未经扩张，这毫无防备的猛然进来令他痛的失声闷哼，铁器冰的整个肠壁骤然紧缩，忽的痉挛了几下，

“她们说没有阿战这个人。”

“小官人···我不可告予你我的名字···”

这句话，仿佛触到了王一博的逆鳞，他开始抽动那装有消音器的手枪，且一下比一下更深，那东西仿佛要捅穿阿战的肠子，将心肝都抵的颤了几颤。他看这人还是不肯松口，便给枪上了膛，啪嗒一声。这声，像是炸弹一般，将身下人的抗拒与隐瞒炸成了烟花，散在这人所有的神经感受器里。

“肖战···小官人，我叫肖战···呜···求求你···拿出去···”

猛地，王一博顶到了一点，

“呜···”

他射了。肖战射了。

是快感还是痛感还是不可言喻的满足谁都不曾知晓。只是在王一博将那铁器抽出后，他像一失了魂的娃娃一般，倒在了王一博的怀里。

“你好讨厌。”

他红着眼梢，瞪着王一博。像是一只被欺负狠了的小兔子，整个人蔫了吧唧的。

“肖战。”

王一博冷不丁的喊出这名字，随后又小声的念叨了几遍，

“好听。”

他一下一下的顺着肖战的后背，那一丝不苟的被挽在脑后的头发现也被磨得毛糙。他盯着肖战雪白的脖颈，像是想到了什么，问，

“肖战，你为何不穿肚兜。”

“你想看？”

肖战被他摸得舒服，像是一只餍足的猫儿，趴在他的怀里。

“嗯。”

肖战斜着睨了他一眼，

“小色胚子，才多大，就满脑子坏水儿。”

他伸手，指了指门边的巨大衣柜，

“你打开左手边的柜子，就看到了。自己选一件拿过来吧。”

他侧卧在床上，两腿像王一博梦中一般，交叠在一起。细长却不乏力量。

王一博伸了手，将柜子推了开。他顿住了。

各色各样的肚兜，有白色，鹅黄色，茶色，还有许多叫不出名的色号。不过，大多确实红色系的，他也辨不出什么色道。

肖战看见王一博傻傻的愣在那，倒是咯咯笑道，

“小弟弟，看花眼了？要不我都试试给你看？”

“太冷了。”

这倒是实话。最近天气转凉，似是要入秋了。这时若是遇上风寒，倒是不好受。肖战心想，现在倒是贴心，刚刚怎么就不贴心一下。他暗地里朝王一博啐了一口。

“这件如何。”

他拎着衣架，转过身去，问肖战。

那旗袍，是肖战专门托好友从外国裁缝那里做的。上面的花纹倒是古朴与俗气，仍是鸾凤和鸣的景象，可料子确实这边不可多得的洋料，周身镶有一圈蕾丝边，倒是颇有中西结合之思想。

“你到可是会挑，所有的肚兜，就这件，我舍不得穿，你要是弄坏了，你就···”

“我给你买。”

“哈哈哈，小弟弟，你才多大，你有多少钱啊，动不动就买买买的。”

他眼睛仿佛会吸人魂魄一般，转了一圈，盯着王一博，

“看你钱这么多，要不，你把我买了，我回去给你当姨太去，这些个肚兜旗袍我全试予你看。”

“好。”

肖战看着王一博，定身走来。

他的仿佛又回归了年少时期，没有世俗没有生活的纷扰，看到自己中意的人心脏会砰砰直跳，撞得心肝脾胃肾生疼。

他感觉得到，他自己病了。

而王一博，却是解药，也是病根。

TBC.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肚兜play/拍屁股/脐橙 该干的不该干的都干了 注意避雷

C3.

“轻点儿系···我的乖宝···你要勒死我啦。”

“对不起。”

王一博声音低低糯糯的，传进了肖战的耳里，心理上倒是舒服的打很，

“小朋友，你是哪里人啊。”

他将自己挽好的头发拆解了开，朝着王一博问道。

“我不是小朋友。”

王一博瘪了瘪嘴。肖战听出了他语气有点不快，连忙哄到，

“好，好，好，不是小朋友。那一博大朋友，你从哪来的啊。”

“河南。”

“你家里人呢。”

他倒是像个没事人一般的怡然自乐，但身后得王一博感觉自己底裤都要被撑炸了。

“不知道。”

“你抬下脚，我给你穿这个。”

肖战看了看他手里拿着那还没手掌心大的布料，瞬间抬起了胳膊，朝着王一博的脑门就是一个脑崩儿。

“小色狼。”

嘴上这样喊着，身子倒也是顺从。臀肉微抬，将那条丁字裤穿上了。那底裤前半部分倒是有一星半点的布料，但沿上去，到屁股缝里确是只有一根细线。那条细线颇长，好似要系向什么。

“小色狼，你手里的那绳子，系于我的后颈上。”

王一博比划了比划，长度刚好。

“这可是量身定做啊。”

肖战悠悠说到。王一博像是听到什么骇人之事一般，手下动作狠了几分。

“痛痛痛，小郎君，轻点儿，你还要娶我做姨太太呢。”

“可有人像我这般给你···”

肖战转头瞟了他一眼，笑道，

“小郎君可是吃醋了？好酸啊···”

他靠在王一博的身上，手指在他的胸口一圈圈的画着圆。

“我只是告知他我的尺寸，不需要像这般，亲、自、体、验的。”

说完，便嘿嘿嘿的笑了起来。他的笑，洋着天地间最美的景，感人的打很。

“好了。”

王一博收回了手，但又不知放哪，好像放哪都不甚合适。肖战瞧见了他的局促，握住了他的手，将他的手，带到了自己的腰上。

“小郎君，我好看吗。”

“好看。”

“那你多夸夸我呗。”

王一博把头低了下去，对着肖战的眸子。想着自己平生所学最好的词，猛地，像是像到了什么，

“你好看的像仙人，像我刚刚看的那些肚兜一样。”

这下，换肖战愣住了。他第一次知道夸人，还能将喻体变成肚兜。

王一博的耳朵红透。他没怎么夸过别人，或者说没有发自内心的夸过别人。搁平常出任务时，会有人给他几张写满这些华丽辞藻的纸。他只管背就成了。毕竟那是人家的东西，用完要还予人家的。

可是肖战，他却想给他这世间独一无二的夸赞，绝无仅有的赞美。是他王一博自己独创的。想了半天，自己见过最好看的，也不过就是那些衣橱里挂着的五颜六色的肚兜罢了。

“这倒是个新夸发。”

“小朋友啊，你这样是不行的。你这可讨不到漂亮姑娘的欢心的。”

肖战拍了拍他放在自己腰间的大手，

“那你呢。”

王一博从背后抱住他，额头埋在肖战的颈窝里，头发擦着他颈侧的皮肤发痒，

“痒···一博。”

“那你呢，你开心吗。”

他的头又往里面拱了拱，贪婪的吸着肖战身上的味道。

“我？我开心啊，有人夸当然开心。”

“那便足够了。”

肖战伸手，揉了把王一博的头发，软趴趴的，手感十分不错。

“做吗。”

“嗯。”

肖战转过了身，搂住了王一博，将他压在了床上。

“那便来吧。”

“你妈的···嘶···王一博。”

“自己多大没分寸？你快摸摸是不是流血了，疼死我算了。”

王一博塌下身，俯在肖战背上，一手从他的腋下拦过，抱住了他，对着他的耳边说，

“是水，你流的水。”

还十分贴心的牵着肖战的手摸向那洞口边，来回反复的摩擦着。

“你自己看。”

手指倒是沾到一些粘液，到当真是透明的。王一博拉起了他的手，放入了自己的嘴里，砸吧着，他像是一贪吃的小孩，将肖战的五指全部舔净，才不舍的放开他。

“可以动吗，我尽量轻一点。”

“我涨的好难受。”

他蹭了蹭肖战的颈窝，一口口的热气吐向肖战的耳根。

“动···嘶···小官人···你这算得上是天赋异禀了···嗯···轻一点···”

王一博眼神暗了暗，猛地将自己粗长的性器全部抽出，绷紧了自己的腰腹，憋了口气，猛地挺了进去。

“啊···太深了···王一博···我肚子痛···”

肖战发了狠劲的咬住了自己的下唇，嫣红的唇肉瞬间变了色，泛出阵阵惨白来。王一博他仿佛没听见肖战的哭诉一般，仍是我行我素的挺进着，凿着里面发软的嫩肉。

“好一博···好哥哥···好官人···饶了我···我错了···真的好痛···呜···”

“你可曾见过其他人的···性器？”

王一博问道。

得，肖战懂了，王一博又吃醋了。这人年纪轻轻的，怎么整天将自个儿泡在醋坛子里，动不动自找没趣儿的喝一口，还来在他的身上找快感。

“不曾，不曾···嗯啊···上次···上次是我第一次啊····”

“骗人。”

王一博猛地将他翻过身来，抱在自己的身子上。那硬挺的性器始终埋在自己的小穴里，磨了一圈，擦过了自己体内的敏感处。

“王一博···你妈的···我今天非被你捅穿不可。”

肖战紧闭着自己水润的眸子，眼角处滴下几滴泪珠，吧嗒吧嗒的，砸在王一博的胸口处。

“你骗我。骗我要被罚。”

他拽住自己的里衣猛地一扯，撕下一道布条来，三两下绕上了他翘起的前端，还坏心的在底部打了个蝴蝶结的标志。他瘪着嘴，如果没见过其他人的，怎又会知道他大。

“王一博！你！”

他又伸手，将自己刚刚扔到一旁的旗袍取了过来，反着扣住了肖战的双手，再次绑了起来。

“王一博···好哥哥···饶了我···这样不行的···我会坏掉的。”

“不会。”

王一博啄了啄他的唇，又用舌尖勾画着他嘴角的那枚小痣，

“会记住的。”

会让你记住骗我的下场的。

“王一博···你是不是人···嗯···你自己没数嘛···啊···长的根马一样···你妈的···”

他一口叼住肖战的奶尖，嘴唇在淡褐色的乳晕上来回搔弄着，另一只手也不闲着，用二指钳住那颗茱萸，重重捻扯。肖战本能般的将身子含了起来，王一博松了口，内腔因受压而发出了啵的一声。他一张抡向肖战的屁股，

“你说脏话，不乖。”

“我乖···我听话··啊···再不说了···呜···别打我···”

啪的一声，又是一掌。

“喂我。”

肖战小声的啜泣着，身体发出阵阵轻颤，

“呜···小官人···给···”

这下，王一博倒是没打那两片微红的臀肉了。他胯部发力，朝上猛地顶去。

“不是这样说的。”

这下，肖战倒是真的哭出来了，眼里不间断的往下滴着小金豆，鼻尖也哭的红红的，哽咽道，

“王一博···好一博···给你吃我的奶···只给你一人吃我的奶···呜···别弄我了···”

他一口含住那颗在空气中挺立着的尖芽，用舌来回的扫动，又用舌尖去研磨那细小的奶缝。他双手卡住肖战的腰，倒是能握住一多半。这人身上为数不多的肉，全部长在了那丰腴的臀上。倒是天生会长。

“说，你只给我一人肏。”

王一博像是上了发条的马达，一个劲的向里冲撞着，那性器次次都能擦过那舒爽的敏感点，交合处发出啧啧水声，大胆的昭示着这场情事的淫靡与旖乱。

“我只给你一人肏···啊···慢些···别顶那里了···我受不住了···”

“说名字。”

王一博倒是又狠了几分，好似要把自己的性器钉在里面才肯罢休。

“肖战···肖战只给王一博一人肏···永远只给王一博一人肏···要射···王一博···我想射···”

破碎的哭腔里带着情欲的吟哦字句不落的跑进了王一博的耳朵里，身下的器物倒是又肿大了几分，王一博翻身将他压在了自己身下，被勒紧的双手也被解开了，无力的垂在身旁，

“等我。”

王一博感到了身后的收缩，他那处倒也开始紧绷跳动反复，仿佛能听到皮下血液的奔腾。几个挺身后，王一博一口咬住肖战的锁骨，在那细腻光滑的皮肤上留下了一串咬痕，

“嗯···王一博！！！”

他们同时泄了身。一股又一股的浊液喷洒在两人的腹间，当王一博将器物抽出时，肖战身后的洞口里也缓缓流出丝丝粘液。王一博本是想用手揩去肖战身上的东西，可还未碰到，那人到先是一阵痉挛，哇的一声，哭了出来。

“王一博···你个大混蛋···嗝···你妈的···你把我玩坏了···对你有什么好处···”

他的性器像是一只小象的鼻子，软软的垂在腿间。王一博将自己的亵衣脱了下来，轻柔的擦拭着他沾满浊液的上身。王一博擦一下，肖战抖一下，她这才意识到，自己玩过火了。

“王一博···”

肖战软乎乎的叫着他的名字。

“你擦完，抱抱我好不好。”

那冰封了二十几年的心瞬间被什么东西击中，最后轰然倒塌。他顿下了手中的动作，目光温柔而缱绻的看着肖战哭的红肿的眼梢，扬起了嘴角，道，

“好。”

王一博其实对自己的父母根本没有什么印象，连他是河南人都是别人告诉他的。但在隐隐约约间，好像能够回忆起，有一底挽着长发的女人曾抱起他，将他放在一牛车上。所谓的什么父亲，对他来说，都是空话。他活了这么久，到还当真，没叫过这个词。

他比同龄人要早熟得多，也聪明得多。平常人须学三四遍甚至四五遍的东西，他只需瞧一遍， 便能捯饬个七七八八。但他的兴趣，却不在那些空洞而乏味的文章上。他喜欢枪。喜欢一瞬间的刺激感。他第一次摸这铁器，便有一种说不清道不明的亲切感。他的第一次射击，是在港口。有一男人趴在他的脚边，反复的给他磕着头，求王一博饶了他。

那人哭的倒是肝肠寸断，本以为自己戏做了全套，可以逃过这一劫。谁知，王一博还是将那黑洞洞的枪口对住了他的脑门。叭的一声，他将头再次磕向了地面，没起来。像是一袋垃圾，被摔进了肮脏不堪的桶里。

“你爱磕头，就让你一直磕好了。”

他向来是独来独往，做任务是，平常生活也是。同伴倒是不少，但至今，也未有一人，能交心。

没人教他该怎么说话，怎么处理自己的情感。看着街上拉拉扯扯不肯分离的青年男女，倒是让他纳闷。他觉得，与其去与他人谈情说爱，不如去找点事做做。终归都是要死的，何必在乎过程呢。

但他的好皮囊，倒是给他惹了不少麻烦。他最讨厌麻烦了。尤其是在应付那些青春萌动的怀春少女们。

“王一博，我喜欢你！”

“那你肯跟我上床吗。”

每次，都是这句话，赧红了女子的脸，那满腔的爱意，换来的却是以红肿的眼眶与几下生疼的捶打。久而久之，倒是没什么女孩子肯向他表露爱意了。

王一博在旁人口里，成了一成天不学好的流氓痞子。

他倒是不在乎。

他的生活与旁人何干，流言蜚语哪能给他造成致命打击，又不像那硬铜钝铁，搞得不好，就要了他的命。

就这样，他过了二十二年。

直到，他和肖战，上了床。

他才知道，原来，床笫间，竟有如此令人欲罢不能之事。

他破了三九寒冬，终于，长出了第一颗嫩芽，淡绿色的，嫩芽。

TBC.


End file.
